


Southern Comfort

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Food, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: After seeing some of his team not know what barbacoa is, Judd takes it on himself to feed them, and educate them on the wonders on southern cooking.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/ TK Strand (mentioned), Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder
Comments: 25
Kudos: 302





	Southern Comfort

Looking back, it had all started with the barbacoa. Judd couldn’t believe some of his new housemates didn’t know what it was. Growing up in Texas learning something like that was just second nature. Judd had to remind himself that while Owen, TK, and the others were settling into the community of Austin well enough, there was still a wealth of knowledge and just general cultural understanding of Texas that they were still lacking.

Judd had been worried a bit at first that the others would all view Austin, and Texas as a whole as some kind of backwater, home to only red necks or hicks. That misunderstanding at least, if it ever existed, was cleared up without Judd having to do a damned thing. TK and that cop Carlos were able to dance together in a bar and not have anyone so much as bat an eye. The captain found his fancy hair doctor- even if he did have to stop seeing her. Marjan had discovered a new mosque and larger Muslim community than she had probably been expecting. Even Paul with his sixth sense for threats and danger had seemed pleasantly surprised by how welcoming Austin was as a whole.

That didn’t mean there weren’t still some bad apples in the bunch. Judd had more experience with that kind of Texan than most, not everyone was in favor of his marriage to Grace, but frankly, Judd couldn't give a damn what anyone else thought. Still, he'd gotten used to it, begrudgingly. But now when they went out on calls if they ran into some asshole, Judd felt like it was almost a personal offense. When the person they were trying to help was deliberately making his team feel uncomfortable Judd couldn't help feeling anger on the behalf of all the decent folks in Texas, that some idiot was giving them a bad name. Sadly, Judd knew it wasn’t the first time any of the 126th would have had to deal with jerks like that, but that didn’t make it any easier for him to see it happening in the city and the state he loved and called home.

So all in all, it seemed like his new housemates were getting a better understanding of Texas. But when TK came into work bemoaning the lack of some staple food he loved from New York, Judd remembered the barbacoa. If Judd knew what the heck TK was looking for he'd probably be able to point in him in the right direction honestly, but instead, Judd thinks it's time his new house learned to appreciate a little southern comfort food done right. Mateo should already know all about it, of course, being a native Texan himself, but Judd knew he'd appreciate the food even if he didn't need the lesson. Plus if it got TK out of whatever funk he'd stumbled into, and stopped him from looking like a damn sad puppy dog than Judd would call it a win. Judd couldn't wrap his head around what was going on with the boy, last shift he was smiles and couldn’t get out fast enough. Judd shakes his head and makes a phone call.

"Grace? It's me, sweetie. I need you to pick up a couple of things from the store for me please."

***

Judd gets up early the next day to get things set up- with Grace's help of course. The team won't get off shift until late that night, but it works out nicely giving Judd the time to cook everything low and slow. Grace promised to do some baking do, even though it's her day. Judd couldn't talk her out of it no matter how hard he tried so he just thanked her and kissed her cheek, and got ready to enjoy the results.

It’s a rough shift. None of the calls result in any lives lost thank God, but it’s been a long arduous day fro all of them. The only thing keeping Judd from being as tired as the rest of them look is the knowledge of what’s waiting for them back at the station. He can’t keep the grin off his face when they pull back to the firehouse and Grace’s car is parked outside.

“You and Grace have plans?” Owen asked.

“You bet.” Judd grinned wider. “Feeding y’all.”

They stumble out of the truck one by one and make there way back to the dining room. Judd's heart soars when he sees Grace there, looking like a true vision, the fruits of whole days labor spread out around them. There's barbeque, fried chicken, ribs, homemade cornbread, steamed vegetables, and even what looks like macaroni and cheese made from scratch. God Judd loves his wife.

“Oh man…” Mateo’s jaw drops a little and his eyes go wide. Judd can practically hear his stomach rumbling from here.

Grace is beaming. “Well dig in ya’ll. Don’t want this food getting cold on ya.”

Paul, TK and Mateo all rush to grab plates, tanking grace and Judd profusely. The captain is a little more restrained, but he lines up right behind TK all the same. Marjan hesitates for just a second, and that’s when Judd remembers.

“Nothing with pork in it.” Judd nods to the impressive spread before them. "And I made sure to clean my grill and all extra beforehand. Hasn't even touched pork."

Marjan smiles, seemingly just a little surprised. “Thank you.”

“Course.” Judd smiles broadly. “Couldn’t let you go hungry.”

Michelle and the paramedics her paramedic get back to the station a few minutes later and follow the noise and the delicious smells right up.

“What’s all this?” Michelle asks.

“Dinner.” Judd hands her a plate and ushers her and the others to join the line. He won’t make a big deal out of it. But Judd catches Grace’s eye from across the room as he watches his crew dig in, huge smiles on their faces, and more than one appreciative rumble slipping out. Southern comfort food is just the thing after a day like today, and Judd is happy to be able to provide it. He smiles to himself and loops an arm around Grace's waist when she comes over to him.

“I’d say it’s a hit.”

"Mm." Judd gives her a peck on the cheek and grabs two plates from the pile. "Thanks to you."

“I just helped a little. It was your idea.”

Judd laughs. Only his wife could see all the extra work she did as “a little help”. As they load up their plates and sit down to join the others Judd feels confident in one thing at least, his coworkers will never underestimate southern food again. And there's no way any of them won't remember barbacoa after they've had Judd's.


End file.
